The Last Time She Came To Me
by Jayne Stepp
Summary: COMPLETE. 'She was innocent and pure. I made her impure and tainted' Draco Hermione fic. Very dark, contains death and sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Time She Came To Me**

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is my latest fic. It's a one-shot so there won't be anymore. It's a lot different to my other fics. It's very very dark, includes death and sex scenes. If you're not into that sort of thing then please don't read. I would like to thank Lynny who proof read this for me. Please read and review I love hearing what you all think.

So until next time

Jayne

Also before I go, I hope you like your early Christmas present.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I knew what I was doing was wrong from the start.

But I didn't stop.

I knew that I was hurting her.

But I didn't stop.

I knew that I would one day betray her.

But I didn't stop.

I knew that I would one day kill her.

But I didn't stop.

She knew that I was a Death Eater.

But she didn't walk away.

She knew that I would never love her.

But she didn't walk away.

She knew that I would hurt her in ways she could hardly imagine.

But she still didn't walk away.

I was rough with her. Taking all my anger out on her.

She was innocent and pure.

I made her impure and tainted.

She was sweet and nice.

I made her bitter and hard.

I filled her with fear.

I knew I did.

I liked it.

It gave me a power I never knew I could posses.

I realised at the beginning that I could hurt her and she wouldn't leave me.

After all she was the one who came to me.

She was the one who turned up in my room, waiting for me.

I was never going to say no to her.

It was my one chance.

My one chance to get my revenge on Harry Potter.

I tainted Potter's Mudblood.

I made her dirtier than before.

I made her filthy.

Disgusting.

Grotesque.

Repulsive.

Revolting.

She was the one who came to me; she was the one who asked for it.

I will never understand her reason for coming to me.

I really don't care.

All I really care for is the fact that she's here.

The fact that when I walk into my room tonight she is there.

Waiting for me.

Sitting there patiently on my bed.

Not the girl she once was.

Oh no, she's changed since then.

She's not the innocent little bookworm she used to be.

She's bitter, hard and cold.

Her emotions are all black.

Gone were the days of happiness and bliss.

She had changed.

I had changed her.

But tonight as I saw her I made up my mind.

Tonight was the night.

Tonight I was going to do what I had been planning since I had first seen her waiting for me.

I walked over to her, not saying a word.

I picked up the knife from my bedside table as I walked over to her.

She looked from the knife to me, a new light dancing in her eyes.

She understood her fate.

She knew what I was about to do.

"I began to think you never would." She said huskily.

She knew the first night she came to me.

She knew what I would eventually do.

She wanted me to do it.

I bent down and kissed her.

Biting her lower lip, causing it to bleed.

The metallic taste of her blood filled my mouth.

I pulled away. Letting my tongue run across her jaw line and begin to make my way to her neck.

I bit down on her neck as she groaned beneath me.

I drew blood. Tasting it again with my tongue.

She pulled her head back and I began to slip off her garments.

I continued to strip her until she lay before me, naked.

I felt myself grow hard at the sight of her.

I undressed myself before picking up the knife that had fallen out of my hand.

"Are you going to do it now?" She asked glancing at the knife in my hand.

"When the time is right." I replied.

I sat beside her on the bed and watched her.

I began to trace shapes with the knife on her flat stomach.

I put more pressure on the knife.

She gasped as I broke her skin causing her to bleed.

I lent down and sucked on the small cut I had made.

I had a power over her I never knew I could ever have over another human being.

Again I cut her and again I kissed her wound better.

I put the knife down and straddled her.

Kissing her again biting down on her tongue.

Hearing her whimper when I drew blood made me feel so powerful I could hardly describe it.

"Say my name." I instructed.

"Malfoy." She said quietly.

"My first name."

"Draco."

"Louder!"

"DRACO!"

She screamed it out into the still air around us.

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you."

And with that I slipped inside her.

Feeling her close tightly around me.

"Tell me when you're about to come." I said before thrusting into her.

I forced myself into her as hard as I could.

She whimpered.

I knew I was hurting her but I didn't care.

I thrust into her again, harder this time.

Purposely trying to bruise her.

Again and again until she muttered those words.

"I'm about to come Draco."

I picked up the knife that was beside me as I thrust into her one last time.

Feeling her close tighter around me made me reach my climax too.

After I had come, I put the knife to her neck.

"I'm ready." She said closing her eyes.

And with that I sliced the side of her neck.

Bleeding furiously she uttered her last words.

"Thank you Draco."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: ** Hey everyone! You know how I said I would never write any more to this fic well I've written a sequel. It's called The First Time She Came to Me and I hope you all like it.

So until next time.

Jayne


End file.
